Episode 2879 (23rd March 2001)
Plot Kathy, Robert and Andy are waiting outside the court room for a verdict. Kathy explains that it will take a long time. Jack is sitting in a cell looking upset. Richie is talking to Angie outside the courtroom, she asks him if he wants Jack to get off. Richie says he doesn't, but what he said was the truth. Angie asks him why he changed. Richie says he realised he is dealing with someone's life and he was just confused earlier. Diane tells Betty and Alan that she hates the waiting. Betty says it is taking so long because Richie changed his evidence. Alan says that there is a bad case against Jack. A guard goes to get Jack from his cell to take him to the courtroom. Jack cries and says he doesn't want to go. Everyone is invited back into the courtroom, Kathy wishes the boys good luck. Terry, Seth and Edna are drinking in the Woolpack, Ashley comes in and asks Bernice if there has been any news yet. Ashley says he has prayed for Jack, Edna says 'an eye for an eye', Terry says he thinks he will get off. The jury are asked what there verdict is. The foreman stands and says that the jury has reached its verdict. The foreman stands and says the jury finds Jack not guilty on the charge of murder and of attempted murder. The magistrate tells Jack that he is free to go. Andy is very happy. Robert and Andy hug their father. Richie is left sitting on his own looking pensive. Emily is on the phone to Kathy at Jack's house. Victoria is playing draughts with Ed, Emily tells Victoria that she has some exciting news to tell her. Angie is sitting with Richie in the courtroom, she tells him it is time to go home and that she will go with him, he says no, it is OK. Angie asks if he will call Scott. Richie says he doesn't know. Emily tells Victoria to go and put a pretty dress on. Ed asks if he can meet Emily later, but Emily says there is nowhere private. Ed says that anything is possible and they arrange to meet at the bus stop. At the pub, preparations are going ahead for a welcome party for Jack. Jack gets out of the car with Kathy, Robert and Andy and looks at the burn out barn. He sees Victoria looking out at him from an upstairs window. Jack goes into the house followed by the others. Victoria runs up to Jack who picks her up. Emily says good bye and leaves. Betty and Edna are arranging flowers for the table decorations in the pub. Emily walks down the road and sees Ed, he asks how the reunion was. Emily tells him that it isn't possible because she could become fond of Ed but she loves her family. Ed says she can have both. Emily tells him they are having a commemorative night for Butch and that Ed is getting in the way of her thoughts for Butch. He gives her his telephone number in case she changes her mind before he gets on the bus. At Jack's house there is a celebration tea. Kathy says she will go, Jack thanks her for everything. Kathy tells him there is a party at the pub for him but Jack says he couldn't manage it and could she apologise for him. The Dingles are in front of Butch's grave, Zak says they haven't forgotten him, least of all Emily. Zak says he is proud to have Emily, it has taught him what real loyalty is about, he says it has been a year of change. Zak says that Belle has grown and Sam has gone away to Ireland, and tells Butch he has another brother, Cain. He also says that he has got a headstone for Butch and Ben at last because he wants them to know how much he loved them. Emily then reads the poem which Sam read at the funeral, 'Remember me when I am gone away'. At the pub everyone is wondering where Jack is. Kathy explains that he wants to spend some time with the children. Jack, Andy and Robert are sitting in the lounge. Robert is tired so Jack tells him to go to bed. Robert says that they still don't know who really started the fire, but he is glad they can have their lives back. Bernice goes into her mother's sitting room and asks if she is happy and agrees with the verdict. Diane answers yes to the questions but says she wishes she could see Jack, but then says why should Jack want to see her after she doubted him. Bernice tells her mother that Alan was asking where she was. Diane says she will put her lipstick on and then come out. She pours herself another drink. Angie and Richie are talking. Richie says that he really loved Sarah, especially when he knew he was going to lose her. He says he remembers her best when they were outside somewhere and she just looked at him and he knew she liked him. Richie says that it is not right that Sarah has died and nobody has paid for it. Andy and Jack are talking. Andy says that the plan has almost worked to make everything OK. Jack grabs hold of Andy and says that he burnt a barn, killed his mother and made him suffer four months in prison. Jack apologises, and says it prison that does it to you, and says he has drunk too much. Jack tells Andy he has done nothing. He then wonders if he could have actually saved Sarah. Andy apologises and thanks his father for saving him. Andy tells Jack that he loves him. Cast Regular cast *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Richie Carter - Glenn Lamont *Angie Reynolds - Freya Copeland *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Bernice Thomas - Samantha Giles *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Emily Dingle - Kate McGregor *Ed Willis - James Midgley *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley Guest cast *Usher - Sue Parkinson *Guard - Aiden Trimble *Clerk - Tim Swinton *Jury Foreman - Andy Burke *Justice Michael Thornton - Anthony Schaeffer *Geoffrey Hamilton-Jones QC - Nicholas Blane *Hilary Browning QC - Sarah Parks *Louise Salisbury - Caroline Strong *DCI Harvey - James Lauren Locations *Hotten Crown Court - Foyer, cell and courtroom *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Melby Farm - Kitchen, doorway, yard and living room *Hotten Road *Cemetery *Pear Tree Cottage - Living room/kitchen Notes *Caroline Strong makes a pre-Mel Doland appearance as Louise Salisbury. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,510,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2001 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes